


The Winged Graysons

by InkWings20



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, The Flying Graysons, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWings20/pseuds/InkWings20
Summary: There’s something you don’t know about the Graysons...they have wings…. Starts out with a typical ‘accept me’ theme, then moves on. Structured like a diary. Inspired by Rayany Amor and DarkHairedDreamer (full credit inside). First Fanfic and bad at summaries… Rated T for some teen angst. No slash. Season 1 Young Justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction! It's also posted on Fanficition.net. It’s inspired by Rayany Amor’s story picture on the “Just another Monday” NCIS/Young Justice story (from Fanficition.net) and DarkHairedDreamer’s story “The Last Flying Grayson”, (also from Fanficition.net).
> 
> I thought that there wasn’t enough fan fic’s of a Robin with wings--so here. Starts with a typical ‘accept me’ theme then moves on to things I want to happen. Structured like a diary of a 14 year old. 
> 
> All () and bold text is me talking to you. Enjoy!!
> 
> Please review and Kudos!  
> I do not own Young Justice.

** Prologue **

There was something you don’t know about the Graysons. They have wings. Beautiful, elegant feathered wings. Most people think they are just a part of their costumes, but no, they are real. Call them what you want: meta-humans, mutants, angels--they go by the Flying Graysons.

** Chapter 1 **

Inside cover:

First off, this is _not_ a diary. Diaries are for girls this a journal. Okay, now that’s settled, Hi, my name is Dick Grayson. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne when I was 8, and when I was 9, I became Robin, the Boy Wonder, partner to the great Batman himself. Now I’m 14 and a member of the Young Justice team.

Entry 1:

My wings started coming in last week. I knew they would once I neared puberty. I wonder what color they will be. My Dad’s were a brilliant shimmering royal blue and my Mom’s were a lovely deep green. Did I mention that? All Graysons have wings, even the married ones. My Mom’s sprouted on the last day of her honey moon, but for us kids, they come in around puberty. (Great, I just used ‘puberty’ two times in the same paragraph--ugh remind me _never_ to do that again…) No one knows why, it’s just the way it is.

Right now my wings are just two little bumps on my back. Two itchy _annoying_ bumps. They make it _impossible_ , and I mean **_impossible_** to sit back in a chair.

I haven’t told anyone yet, not even Bruce. He thought the wings were a costume, like everyone else. I hid the evidence from him. I don’t want him to treat me differently. I know--some fear--Bruce is the one who dresses up as a giant bat every night. But, I just want to fit in, like every teenager in the history of forever. Okay, enough about my fear, it’s time for class.

I wiggle in my seat to prevent the seat back from hitting the two sore bumps on my back. I sigh. I just need to act normal, no matter how uncomfortable it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!! You are great!! Please review and Kudos!!!

** Chapter 2 **

Entry 2:

 

A month has past. Now I have two little wings sprouting from my back. They are pitch black with a little red at the top. It’s getting a little hard to hide them, but I’ve managed.

I wonder what Wally would say if I showed him. He’d probably think they’re cool, but then he’d treat me _different_ from then on. I don’t want to be treated differently, even if  I am the “Boy Wonder”. I want to be treated like ME not a freak.

Even my family in the circus--which is full of ‘freaks’--wanted to blend in. That’s why before they performed they would always inject a paralytic into their wings. I made it so they wouldn’t (and couldn’t) move. If they hadn’t, maybe then they wouldn’t have died….

 

Entry 3:

 

Last week the team had a mission to Bialya, during which we all lost our memories of the last six months. Imagine my surprise when I felt two small wings on my back. I had no clue what was going on! I almost revealed the secret! Thank GOD ALMIGHTY I didn’t! I think I might have to tell Bruce now, though. Hiding my wings on my own is becoming near impossible. I just can’t figure out a good way to wrap them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! Thanks so much BandGeek18 for the comment!  
> Please review and Kudos!

Entry 4: The Next Day:

 

I told Bruce today. Wow….

Here’s a paraphrasing of what went down:

It was after dinner. Alfred took the dishes to clean them.

“Uh, Bruce, Dad, can we talk? Um, in the living room?” I said awkwardly.

“Of course.” Bruce was sincere, but suspicious; he picked up on my unease right away (of course).

I let Bruce lead us to the living room. He sat down on the couch, but I stayed standing. I looked down at my shoes and at the walls--anywhere but at Bruce and Alfred. I wondered if this is what ‘coming out’ felt like.

“Uh, um, ah,” (okay, I can say vowel sounds… _great_ ) “There’s something about the Graysons you don’t know. We have wings. No one knows why, but we do, even the married ones.” I transferred my weight between my feet as I spoke.

“Well, of course they had wings on their costumes. What are you getting at? Do you want wings on your Robin costume?” I would have laughed if I wasn’t so nervous. Bruce **_never_** guesses **_wrong_**.

“No, I mean, uh, we really have wings, like, um, real ones.” I pulled off my baggy t-shirt and under-armor I was wearing to hide my wings and turned around. The tops of the feathers just barely touched my shoulders. “They sprouted about a month ago, in August. I hid or changed the reports of my family having wings. I didn’t want you to treat me _differently_.” As I spoke my words got quitter until the last word was just a whisper. I so feared being rejected by Bruce, my father…

I still didn’t turn around when I heard Bruce stand up. A light hand, Bruce’s, gently touched my wings.

“They’re beautiful, Dickie. You really are a little Robin.”

I turned around and hugged him. He really does love me, I thought, (not that I ever doubted it…).

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was so happy he accepted me for me--all of me (does that make since?). We stayed like that for a while, then moved to the couch. We just talked for a long while after that. Just father to son, son to father. Then we did some ‘hand eye coordination training’ aka basketball. I beat Bruce 5 games to 4. I’m still not sure if he let me win, but it was still a great day. I know I will remember this day for years to come.

 

 


End file.
